Duo finds steals a credit cardPart 1
by Shinigami Sama2
Summary: *CHAPTER3 IS UP* Not as funny, I'm banned from the coffee at this point and time... But I'll Come back w/ something! Runs down street screaming Coffee! Where's the coffee?! Luv~Shinigami Sama
1. Default Chapter

Duo "finds" a credit card PART 1  
  
This is some stupid thing I wrote at 10:00 on a Friday night after eating a bottle of honey, a cinnamon bun, and a large cup of coffee. So if this is stupid, please send flames0.o  
  
Disclaimer- I do not (sniffle) own Gundam (sniff) Wing. WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH (But I should^~^) and I don't own Krispy Kreme, which is almost as bad.  
  
I am SG (Shinigami Sama), the all-powerful mostly knowing authoress  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SG walks into an empty safehouse and sets the box of freshly baked homemade ( I'm so evil) cinnamon buns on the table. Beside it sits a gallon of coffee from krispy kreme. She then goes to the kitchen to get a mug for the coffee. SG walks in. Duo walks in and sees the boxes (dundunduuuuun)  
  
Duo-"Can I have a sticky bun?"  
  
SG- "Well, um-"  
  
Duo-"And a cup o' coffee"  
  
SG-"But Duo what about your sugar conditio-"  
  
Duo-"C'mon babe, if you don't I'm gonna do that cute puppydog eye thing."  
  
SG-"Damn. Even I cannot resist the power of the cute puppy dog teary eye thing! But Duo you know you'll get hyper."  
  
*Cute puppy dog teary eye thing *  
  
SG- "Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!" Shields eyes "Quickly! Take it!" as Duo drinks the whole cup of coffee) "Glugglugglugglug."  
  
Wufei- walks in, sees Duo wolf down the Cinnamon bun.  
  
Duo-(his eyes get wide, he shakes with all the energy, slowly makes his way over to Wufei, whose eyes are wide with fear)  
  
Duo- HIWUMANWUSSUPI'MFINEMANTHATMUSTABEENTHEBESTCOFFEIEVERHADNOTTOMENTIONTHESTCKY BUNMANWASTHATGOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!MUAGHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Wufei-"You stupid onna what have you done!? I can't believe you let Duo near sugar and caffeine! Again!"  
  
SG-Slaps Wufei upside the head. " Don't be so sexist Wuffy. You don't want me to do anything you would regret, would you.?"  
  
Wufei- "You baka onna you cannot hurt me."  
  
SG-Turns Wufei into an onna. "Now who's a baka onna weakling?"  
  
Wufei-"I am." Wufei goes off to sulk in a corner. "Injustice. Weakling, I am a weakling, weakling, weakling."  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Duo is running around the room screaming, "The world just looks so good to me! Cause' everything I think I see, becomes Shinigami to me!" (If anyone has the rest of that, please tell me so I can edit it, thanks!)  
  
SG-"Oh, Shinibaby what am I going to to do? Heero is going to kill me. And/or Duo.  
  
Duo-"I dunno!  
  
Duo runs to Wufei who is muttering in the corner about the loss of his, 'ahem', manhood. He picks (him will be her until stuff happens) her up. He grabs her (now bright pink with 'princess' on it) wallet and runs out of the safehouse.  
  
SG-"What the- Duo come baaaack!!!"  
  
Duo-Running down the street towards who knows where."MASTERCARD!!! MASTERCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARD!!!"  
  
And so, our story begins. Please review! I already have another chapter written, but I need a sufficient (I'll probably cave in after one) amount of reviews. Not necessarily all good ones, but I want at least one not flamey one! 


	2. the Silencer likes poptarts?

Duo finds a credit card Part 2  
  
Duo:"MASTERCARD!!!!!! MASTERCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Duo runs down the street to the, BI-LO? As he calmly walks through the aisles, he sees something he must have. Grabs it, walks to the cashier line and cha-ching, walks out of the store with his prize. He then whips the Pop-Tarts out of his bag and runs down the street where he sees. Trowa. He knocks Trowa in the shoulder and says.  
  
Duo:"HEYWUSSUPBUDDYWANNAPOPTART?" Trowa agrees, in fear of a hyperactive Duo and eats both Pop-Tarts in one bite.  
  
Trowa:"Hey, that was pretty good. I think it was strawberry, no, cherry. Well, it was good anyway, wanna go bug Wufei?"  
  
Duo stares in disbelief at Trowa saying more than 4 words in one speaking. Then a smile spreads across his face at having a comrade in hypyerness.  
  
Look later for PART 3  
  
I'm sorry this one is so short and not as funny, but I wasn't so sugarhigh when I wrote this one. OK, I'll be sugarhigh when I write chapter three, OK!? 


	3. How did Trowa magically transport himsel...

Guess what? I just drank some coffee on a Friday night! Ya'll know what that means! Mughahahahahahahah-hack cough hack hack. Shinigami Sama collapses on the floor proceeding to twitch at random times.  
  
OK, I woke up. Here's the (yech) disclaimer: I don't own GW or Krispy Kreme or Bi-Lo or the Heero Yuy deathglare or any other stuff people want to sue me for. But I do own me! NO KIDNAPPING! (but can't I have Duo? Pleez? Or even Heero can I have him?)  
  
Shinigami Sama sits pondering (I love that word, it just sounds soooo funny.) of what to do about Duo and she's situation (OK, so that's probably not grammatically correct, but you get it right?). Wufei is still muttering in the corner. Duo is out doing whosoever you worship knows what . Quatre walks into the safehouse and gives Shinigami Sama a weird look. He sees Wuffles crying in the corner and, being nice sweet sensitive sometimes totally nuts Quatre, he immediately runs to her and starts comforting.  
  
Once Quatre is within 3 ft., Wufei gets up and screams at him to get away. Therefore breaking the sound barrier causing Quatre to go temporarily deaf. (I'm sorry Quat, I still love you!)"Ahhh! I can't hear! Ahhh! I can't hear! Ah-"  
  
"Quatre shutup!" Heero yells from the door.  
  
"Ohhh shit."  
  
"Where is Duo." He asks in monotone.  
  
"Well, you see Duo got kinda hyper and kinda um, ran away." She said in a long string of words.  
  
"Where's Wufei."  
  
"OK, he was being sexist so I turned him into a girl. He deserved it and will be back to normal in a while."  
  
Trowa walks in after hearing the whole thing. He looks at Heero and (???) they both fall on the floor in fits of laughter.  
  
"That is the scariest thing I have ever seen in my life." Wufei goes over and bitch slaps both of them. They stop and stare at her. She is onna Wufei. Not ½ bad looking onna Wufei. Trowa runs off in search of a tissue.  
  
11-14-02: Yeah this one is short and I'm banned from the coffee at this time so no hyper fic until tomorrow or Sunday. Probably. This one isn't really that funny either. Oh, well, review if ya'll feel like it. Or don't. Luv~Shinigami Sama 


End file.
